Fear Garden
by KuroSensei
Summary: In the far corner of my property lies a garden which my beautiful flowers, but people accuse me of being a murderer and don't like my flowers. This is my fear garden, will you hate it too?   Sasuke POV


**Fear Garden**

Hands. I've always loved them.

I love to draw them, I love to use them, touch them, decorate them, I just love them. They are the most functional part of our physical anatomy, apart from our brains. They can be soft, smooth, rough, calloused and many other forms; they can be pale, deep brown, dirty, clean, tanned, large, small – there are endless possibilities.

I also love to garden, planting flowers is such fun, watching them and nurturing them to grow, much much fun, I heavily enjoy it. However, no matter what I do, something's missing in my own little private garden in the far reaches of my yard, it's just not... impacting like I'd want it to be, it's missing something...

"Geez... Stupid sun..." I groan out, snapping myself from my thoughts as I wipe a small trail of sweat from my brow, sitting down onto the grass as I looked at my hidden garden of flowers with a frown.

I have violets, orchids, roses, and a whole bunch of other flowers I can't be bothered naming, all beautiful, but as I hold my hand up in comparison, I heave a sigh and begin to flex it. Of course I know why I don't like it, I love hands more than flowers, my garden would only be perfect if it was filled with hands, but getting them would be impossible, and I need my own hands to plant flowers and draw hands, anyway.

I could imagine it, having the hand's arrange in pots instead of these measly flowers. Only then would my garden be truly beautiful...

"Sasuke! Sasuke-teme! Sasuke-! Ah, there you are, bastard! I was looking all over for you-ttebayo!" An annoying voice sounds from behind me as I turn my head to see the blonde idiot come and sit next to me with a wide grin, making me roll my eyes and continue to observe my garden, though as he talked about something I couldn't care less about, my eyes travelled over to the pruning sheers lying just at my side, and then back at his hands, back to the sheers, then his hands.

I know it's 'stupid'... but I ignored that tiny feeling as I stood and picked up my sheers silently, before I walked behind the talking moron with a dark look in my near-black eyes.

"-And then I said-" "Shut up." "Wha- ARGH!"

~~!~~

I breathed heavily as I looked to the sky to see it at nightfall, my hands and clothing covered in a red substance I don't want to name as I dusted my hands off as a natural reaction to getting my job done, before I looked at my now near-empty garden with a smile at the one 'flower' now standing in the middle.

It was only one, but it looked much better than those measly flowers. Calloused and rough, bitten tips, tanned – it was a beautiful hand, used for sports, the dobe used to love to play sports.

I couldn't help it as I walked over to the potted hand and knelt in front of it, arranging the middle finger and the ring finger to stand together, before I spotting a small bit of blood left of the arm and used a bit of spit to remove it, before I patted the soil in the pot and stood again, stepping out of the garden and around it to a small ditch between my home and the gate which blocks our farm-like home from the forest behind us.

In the ditch lay the dead body of the dobe, one arm from the elbow down missing, which now donned in my pot, and a peaceful look on his face. He was a friend, he deserved to at least look peaceful after death, however I want more than one kind of flower in my garden.

I smirked as I picked up my washed sheers and headed towards my home at the other end of the 3 acre property – I needed more flowers.

~~!~~

I ignore the news reports on missing people blaring through the television as I sit in my now empty home's lounge room, potting another flower into a nice pot, not caring for the coppery stench this near-abandoned house has taken up as I arrange the fingers of this flower like the rest – the middle finger and the ring finger together.

Young Sakura was an annoying girl, it wasn't hard to get her and her friend Ino to come over this afternoon, and it was even easier to split them up and take their flowers. Sakura's hand had red nail polish and as did Ino's. Both pale, though Sakura's was more calloused and rough, while Ino's was baby smooth. Female hands were always the pretty flowers, male hands were the strong flowers. I love all kinds of 'flowers' for my secret garden.

Once I finished with the 'flower', I picked up both of the pots and began to make my way out of my house and towards my secret garden.

The walk was quick in my eyes as I set the pots near the far corner of the garden, smiling as I made sure they were perfect, before I walked out of the garden and observed my beautiful flowers. I had many breeds and species of flower, I now had calloused, rough, tan, pale, feminine, masculine, soft, smooth and all kinds. I groups family and friends together, Itachi's flower is next to his friends' Deidara and Sasori's flowers, as with my mother's flower, our family has always produced flawless hands, beautiful flowers.

There were the flowers of strangers who came to deliver mail or some other errand, there were flowers from all of my friends, flowers of police who have visited my home, my flowers were beautiful and plenty, but my garden was far from finished.

Smiling, I picked up the watering can and began to water my flowers with a smile and a humming tune, such beautiful flowers, such beautiful flowers indeed.

~~!~~

I never leave my flower patch any more, unless I really need to. I am always here tending to my flowers, the flowers of strangers seems to increase because suspicious people of these strange murders keep coming to my home. They think someone who lives here murders people, ridiculous. I haven't murdered anyone, I've only tended to and nurtured my garden, and I am suddenly pegged as a murderer. People fear me now, but it's ok, I have my beautiful flowers. I am so happy that my flowers grew up so beautifully.

I want to show people my garden now that it is finished, but I don't want anyone to destroy my garden, it's my beautiful garden after all, the flowers created at the expense of others.

It's my fear garden, and mine only.

~~!~~

There are too many, too many stranger flowers, they're coming in larger packs now, it's hard to take all of their flowers, but I'm so, so greedy, I must have more flowers for my lovely garden, my beautiful expansive garden.

Did you know I'm being accused of Naruto's disappearance two months ago? They think I murdered him, ridiculous, I would never murder my best friend, I just took his flower and he left. Why do they all leave me after I take their flowers? Don't they want to see my beautiful secret garden?

It's night now, but for some reason I am seeing a flash light in the distance, coming in my direction, getting larger. Why is someone coming up to my garden? Do they want to see the flowers I've worked so hard on?

I smile as I get my watering can and begin to water my flowers, ignoring the approaching light as I tend to my beautiful flowers, arranging them all perfectly and when the light seems to run towards me, I took a seat in the middle of my garden next to Naruto's flower and became to arrange and stroke it. This one's my favourite flower, my best friend gave it to me, he started my garden, if it wasn't for Naruto my garden would never be beautiful.

"Hey, I see something over there!" I hear someone shout as I suddenly feel a light on me and my garden, forcing me to turn to face it in order to see two police officers running up, only to have to female almost faint from shock and begin to hurl at the sight of my garden, while the male dropped the light in shock, turning it off.

"O- Oh my god this... this is horrifying!" He said as he himself turned away from my flowers, making me somewhat offended, before my eyes travelled to my blood-stained sheers. Making me smile as I drew them to me and stood, turning to face them rather calmly in my blood-stained clothing that I didn't bother changing, since they all that the flowers' life on them, but I preserved that life in my pots.

"Good evening, do you like my flowers?" I ask with a tilt of my head as the woman screams out that it's horrifying, and how could I do such a thing/etc, but it doesn't distract me as I approach her with the sheers, ignoring the gun pointed at my head as I walk right up to her.

"I said, do you like my flowers? I worked very hard on this garden." I say with a smile which only someone like me could wear as I noticed the man's hand shaking with the gun, and which warning, I stabbed him in the throat with the sheers, unaffected as the blood spilled forth from his falling form as I turned my attention on the crying and screaming woman before I did the same to her, annoyed she didn't like my flowers.

"Beauty just isn't something they are familiar with..." I mutter to myself as I kneel down and position my sheers just after her left elbow, before I clamp down on the sheers with my foot, severing the limb from it's place as I take the flower into my hand and observe it, ignoring the blood messing my person up much more as it spilled forth.

"Beautiful..." I mutter with a crooked smile as I take the man's right arm and bring them with me into the shed near my garden to be cleaned and planted.

~~!~~

At the back of my 3 acre home lays a garden where I plant my flowers, the middle finger next to the ring fingers, all arrange perfectly. Soft, smooth, rough, calloused, tanned, pale, dark and all, I had them all, and they are all much prettier then my old flowers of violets, roses and tulips.

**This is my secret garden of fear, tell me, do you want to come and see it?**


End file.
